Atraydes, Shasharra
Shasharra Atraydes or Shasharra Draydess was the eldest daughter of Leeto and Jessyka Draydess. She was betrothed to Lord Strykia’s youngest son, Graydon. Her family feared she had been lost to the Imperial/Dominion attack on the Antrixian Commonwealth. She went missing with her tutor, Aereon, and House guard while enroute to Odia to be initiated into the Jinsai order. History Early Life Shasharra was born in the year 25 BBY to Leeto Draydess, the Duke of the House Draydess, and his wife, Jessyka. Shasharra, also called Sharra or Shar, was the middle sibling of the Draydess family. While on her homeworld of Aycaris, Sharra could usually be found playing in the lush grasslands and forests with her mother and her House guards. Sometimes she would travel to Antrixies with her father, where she would chase after the Strykia twins and their cousin, Therryn. In order to secure House Draydess position within the Landsting, Lord Strykia and Duke Draydess betrothed Shasharra and Graydon Strykia to each other, denying any plans for Metheyr ascendency. When the Imperial/Dominion attack on the Commonwealth came, Shasharra was six years old. She was enroute to Odia with her tutor, Aereon Darklyn, and a House guard to be initiated into the Jinsai order. The starship they travelled on was wrenched out of hyperspace by the mass shadows of several Antrixian, Dominion and Imperial warships engaged in battle. The House guard pilot managed to get the vessel to the Kiffu system before the damages sustained rendered it unflyable. Aereon used her charm and what little credits she had to procure passage to the Pentarus space station in the Rotulus sector. Surviving in the Rotulus Sector Shasharra and her guardians hid and lived in the dark, seedy lower levels of the Pentarus space station. Aereon ordered their House guard to travel back to the Commonwealth to discover what was happening and when it would be safe to return. The guard sent an encrypted message informing Aereon of the status of the Commonwealth and that she and Shar should remain in hiding for their safety. Their guard would never return to them. With the heavy hyperspace traffic around the Pentarus station, Aereon chose to relocate to the underworld of Tau Dorn in the Son Tau system. Aereon would continue Shar's basic education as well as her studies of the Jinsai as best she could. She would also keep the memories of Shar's homeworld, family and betrothed alive through stories. During Shar's 11th year, Aereon became very ill and would soon pass on leaving Shasharra to fend for herself. She was soon taken in by a local street gang led by a young Dug named Skrat. Skrat and his gang used Shar for con jobs and to fit into small crawl spaces for robberies. Some of Skrat's gang members would physically abuse Shar and around her 17th year a couple of gang members raped her. But a woman came along, attacked Sharra's perpetrators and killed them. The woman introduced herself as Vrisa and Shar introduced herself with the false ID that Aereon had given her, Azabeth Zahn. Vrisa informed Shasharra that she could protect her and teach her to protect herself. Zorg Enterprises Shasharra was welcomed to Zorg Enterprises by Zorg himself and she was to be trained by Vrisa to become one of Zorg's bodyguards disguised as a mistress. Shortly after joining Zorg Enterprises, Skrat and his gang tried to kidnap Shasharra, but Zorg, Vrisa and Zorg security rescued Shar. Most of Skrat's thugs were killed and Skrat was told by Zorg to leave the sector and that he would meet the same demise if he ever returned. Shar's duties with Zorg Enterprises included: acting as Zorg's personal bodyguard, providing security for important company shipments and eliminating enemies of the company. As Shar and Vrisa trained and worked together they became very close companions. They soon realized that they both shared a hatred of the Empire. In between jobs for Zorg, Shar and Vrisa began engaging in personal mission against Imperial targets. While Graydon, Shar's betrothed, frequently crossed her thoughts, she never expected him to show up in her life again. But that is just what happened when Graydon walked into Zorg's office seeking information. Sharra met Graydon in a cantina and talked about what they've been doing since the purge. She also discussed how she feels honor bound to Zorg and Vrisa for saving her so she cannot leave them at this time. Zorg became obsessed with a set of artifacts known as the Stones of Kooroo. Shar had no idea what their purpose was, but Vrisa and herself were consistently sent on missions to discover their location. They discovered the Stones were in the possession of the black market dealer Lunb Tull and that he was willing to trade them for Zorg Enterprise weapons. But when the trade took place, the crate containing the stones was empty and Zorg quickly ordered his part of the trade to be returned to his possession. Rebellion Era Zorg's obsession with the Stones caused Shasharra and Vrisa's primary mission to be one of finding the Stones. They learned that four bounty hunters were hired by another interested party to steal the Stones from Lunb Tull. But the hunters betrayed their employer and planned to sell the Stones to the highest bidder. They split the Stones amongst themselves and hid them hoping to better protect them. Two of the hunters turned up dead and the Stones missing before Shar and Vrisa could get to them. While Zorg was becoming upset at the lack of progress in finding the Stones, Shar and Vrisa found that their travels were providing opportunities to hurt the Empire. Shar and Vrisa uncovered information that a minor crime boss on Socorro had knowledge of one of the Stone's whereabouts. They chartered a ride with an Antrixian pilot and his droid. Instead of getting information from the crime boss, Shar and her companions were overwhelmed. They were chained to monolith's, when Blade and his showed up and rescued them. The crime boss's men were eliminated but Blade allowed the crime boss to go free. Blade and Shar exchanged some heated words. Shar figured Blade's emotions came from wanting to do the honorable thing during a difficult situation. While Shar's emotions were stemming from the jealousy of seeing Blade with another woman and struggling with controlling her Antrixian blood lust. Shar would not heed Blade's suggestion of letting the crime boss go free. She wanted revenge and she needed the information the crime boss had about the Stones. Shar and Vrisa would hunt the crime boss down and killed him after beating the answers they needed out of him. Later, after her blood lust calmed down, Shar felt guilty about the way she had treated Blade. Shar sent Blade an encrypted message to attempt to apologize and give him what she learned of the Stones from the crime boss. Even though she felt it was still her duty to find the Stones for Zorg, Shar also realized with Blade being a Gai'dan, it might be better if he found the Stones first. Appearance and Personality Shasharra had long dark brown hair and red glowing green eyes. She had a tone physique and walked with a graceful feline-like stride. Sharra was a confident and head-strong woman, who felt hostility towards the Empire and Dominion. In combat situations, Sharra could be extremely aggressive. RPG D6 Stats Type: Martial Artist/Mercenary DEXTERITY 4D Blaster 5D, Dodge 6D, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Jovarik 7D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia 6D, Thrown Weapons 5D KNOWLEDGE 3D (s)History: Shao'dengia 3D+2, Streetwise 4D+1, Survival 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 4D MECHANICAL 2D Repulsorlift Operations 4D+1, Sensors 3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D+1 (s)Command: Shadow Wardens 4D, Investigation 4D, (s)Persuasion: Seduction 4D+2, Search 4D+1, Sneak 4D+2 STRENGTH 3D+2 Brawling 5D, (s)Brawling: Shadow Arts 6D+2, (s)Brawling: Shao’dengia 6D TECHNICAL 2D Demolitions 4D+2, Security 5D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dislocate limb, iron fist. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, double sweep, slash. Shadow Arts Martial Arts: After a successful attack, a Shadow Arts practitioner may make an immediate Sneak skill check at no penalty (vs. the enemy’s Search or Perception). Success allows them to hide themselves while their opponent is still reeling from their attack. This ability cannot be used in open ground. Maneuvers: Alter aim, foot sweep, instant stun, instant wound, surprise attack, triple parry. Jovarik Martial Arts: Jovarik students receive +1D to melee combat when attacking someone without this specialization. Maneuvers: Dazing blow, disarm, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 18 Move: 10 Equipment: Selection of false IDs, SoroSuub Q-2 hold-out blaster (3D+2, 3-4/8/12, ammo: 6), Sword (STR+2D, Easy), Shock whip (STR+2D+2, Easy), Molecular stiletto (STR+2D, Moderate), Climbing claws (STR+1D, +2D climbing/jumping), Syntherope, Climbing gear, Comlink, Datapad, Holocube (contains childhood images and Aereon's information on the Jinsai). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Zorg Enterprises Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters